Double Trouble
by nibijinchuuriki
Summary: The nations soon find themselves backed into a corner when England's spell goes horribly wrong contains 2p
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfiction! I hope you enjoy it! ^J^

I don't own Hetalia! :C

"Ve~" Italy sat in the kitchen humming to himself as the delicious smell of his pasta drifted around the house. He was waiting for Germany, his best friend, to come home from a meeting with his boss, so then they could enjoy his cooking together, and maybe after they could go out for some yummy gelato!Spinning around happily he grabbed some garlic before lightly shacking it over the pot. Taking a deep whiff of the steam coming out he deemed it ready and began to ladle it over some of his favorite type of noodles. Setting the dish in the middle of the counter, he looked up at the sound of the front door opening.

"Luddy!" He cried joyfully, "I just got done making pasta!" Germany grunted in amusement before setting his coat on it's right full hook and walking to the kitchen to observe the mess that will likely be there. Surprisingly how ever there was almost no mess except the dirty pots in the sink, but that was easily fixed. Sighing in tiredness he sat down at the table and hungrily laid eyes on the meal. Truthfully he couldn't get enough of Feliciano's cooking, each dish held so much flavor and they were always evenly balanced out, just thinking about it was making his mouth water. Luckily the tiny Italian sat down and passed the bowl of spaghetti towards him and he didn't hold back at all, he took a large scoop and placed it on his plate followed by a large fork full being shoved in his mouth. His eyes opened wide with surprise once the taste flooded his tongue.

"Wurst?" he looked as his companion questioningly.

"Ve~ Well, I decided that since you worked so long and hard today that I would surprise you with your favorite food" Feliciano explained.

Ludwig's ice blue eyes softened, "Danke Feliciano." Italy just giggled in response before he continued to eat daintily. Half way through their dinner Germany's phone started beeping.

"Excuse me." he stated while standing up. The Italian only nodded. Walking over to his phone he flipped it open and immediately the annoying sound stopped and a test message alert lit up his screen.

"Emergency world Meeting tomorrow at noon! No exceptions! Subject: 2P personalities" Ludwig could only stare in confusion, before looking at Italy worriedly, vividly remembering his otherside.

*earlier that day*

"I'll show those jerks that the British empire's might has not faded yet!" England proclaimed as he finished drawing the last line to hes pentagram. "With this spell I should be able to bring out my 2p's power with out the mind contradiction!" Stepping back the personification began to chant a series of words not heard by ear for many, many year. Slowly the ground began to shake and soon the walls joined in, and although he was nervous, Arthur continued to chant, his voice rising and falling in a mysterious song. At the finale his voice receded to a mumble before it shrank to nothing. The pentagram gave a flash and Britain held up his arm to cover his eyes, but soon lowered it in amazement and horror.

"no, no,nononononono, NO!" he cried, in front of him stood his 2p self, the man had swirls of blue and pink eyes, sandy hair and even freckles. The 2p began to cackle, "Finally! I'm free" The man otherwise known as Artie started grin with glee, "oh! This world will soon be mine, but not yet, I'm going to need some help."

'He couldn't mean...' Arthur thought to himself, 'No! I can't let this happen!' The immortal ran at his double wand raised, but before he could do anything the grinning man had dodged out of his way. The last thing the English man remembered was a sharp pain to his neck befor his vision gave away.

'Not yet! He'll let all of them loose...'


	2. Chapter 2

So here it is, the second chapter to my random, on a whim story! ^J^ I'm actually writing this to get over my depression from not being able to go to geek con... Hope you like it!

The sun was half way up into the sky by the time all the countries had gathered for the unexplained world conference. Each one was wondering yet dreading why the important notice was about their 2ps. Curious chattering filled the room until the main door swung open and hit the wall with a bang. Instantly the talking ceased and all eyes turned towards the door. In walked America the usually excitable country somber as he helped support a tired and upset looking England. The blue eyed man gently helped to settle the older nation into his chair before moving to the podium.

"Alright I'm sure all you dudes are wondering why I've gathered you here today." The American stated, as most of the countries showed signs of confirmation. "Well as you all know we each have a different side, otherwise known as our 2p. They're the complete opposite of us. But they all have one thing in common, they're all completely insane and evil. They're totally not hero's like me!"

In the background someone grunted impatiently and America coughed awkwardly before getting back on track.

"Well anyways, these other sides of us only come out when our bodies or countries are in extreme danger or we mentally break down from high emotional or bodily stress." Even though the country personifications were technically immortal they could still be killed, but after a few hours their bodies would heal and they would come back.

America continued, " The only upside to them taking over is they give us the strength to get back up when we're almost down for the count."

"We already know this you burger eating bastard!" Romano yelled irritably from across the room, "Now why the hell are you telling all of us this?"

The U.S of A, as Alfred liked to call himself shuffled his paper nervously, "Well you see we have a bit of a situation involving them. It seem that England tried to bring up his 2p personality and energy to use with his so called magic stuff. But it didn't work out the way he planned." Said man ducked down with shame. 'He scared me so much. When I found him I couldn't help but assume the worst' the American thought, his gut curling at the memory.

*****Flash Back*** **

_ "Yo! England!" The shout rang through the seemingly empty house and when no response came back the young man's usually happy go lucky face changed into one of worry. _

_ "Dude?" Once again only silence answered his call and his frown deepened. Not even bothering o take off his shoes America stepped into the house while removing the gun from his inner pocket. Putting his back to the wall he slid down the hall way wary of any creaks in the floor and as the first room revealed it's self he did a sweeping scan with his eyes which was quickly followed by his weapon. _

_ 'Clear.' This continued through the length of the house before it was deemed safe. Confused, the USA slipped his gun away and placed his hand on his chin in thought._

_ 'Where the heck is he? He didn't call me or text me that he left. Maybe he decided to visit Kiku?' He thought to himself. Suddenly a lone door in the back of the kitchen caught his eye, "Oh yeah! The basement!' _

_ Alfred bounded to the door and swung it open, peering into the depth he let out a call, "England?" A groan softly floated out of the basement causing the blue eyed man's heart to start pounding with worry. He wasted no time in dashing down the stairs only to be greeted with the sight of his love crumpled in a heap._

_ "Oh god! Iggy!" he grabbed the smaller man and cradled him to his chest and noted with panic that his eyes were not open."Wake up Iggy! Common, Wake up! I'm here now!" He almost fell over with relief when Arthur's eyes fluttered open and he clutched at his head with a moan._

_ "Bloody Hell! My head hurts!" The Brit hissed in pain but luckily the agony was already receding. Looking up emerald orbs locked with blue and he instantly felt better._

_ "OMG! Iggy! Who did this to you?! I'll kill them I swear! They'll regret ever laying their hands on you!" America blabbered on until England's tired hand closed over his mouth._

_ "Give me a minuet lad, I need to gather my bearings."_

_ "But-but, you were hurt!"_

_ "Don't you think I know that? I will explain everything in a moment!"_

_ Alfred instantly shut up when he heard that tone of voice, years of being scolded rearing their head in that moment. Finally after like what seemed for ever the butter blond man lifted his head bit more with a sigh._

_ "Okay I'll tell you what happened now."_

_*End of Flash Back*_

When America came out of his memories he heard England just finishing explaining what happened.

"So What do you think your 2p meant when he said He's need some help?" Spain asked grimly "I sure hope it's not what I'm thinking Amigo."

Running a hand through his hair the once strong empire groaned, "Unfortunately it's exactly what you think. He plans on bringing out all of our 2p's so that they can take over our bodies. For what purpose? I can't say an exact reason yet, but as you can guess, It's not good."

"Wait, wait, wait! So how can he even accomplish this?" Switzerland inquired as he held his sister to his side firmly. The smaller sibling only stared with wide eyes at the surrounding countries.

"Well, as stated previously, the only way to bring them out is through high emotional or mental stress. But when they do take over for those small amount of minuets my 2p plans on casting some kind of spell to keep them out. At least, that's my guess on his plans." The Brit buried his head in his hands, "For the sake of all of our safety I hope I'm wrong." America put a comforting hand on his shoulder before gently guiding him back to his seat.

"Some of us have to be more careful then others not to let this happen to us, such as Italy..." his words trailed of as the whole room looked at the small Mediterranean nation worriedly who had his head sprawled on the table as if with out a trouble in the world. Germany began to rub circles on the man's back to wake him.

"Ve~?" caramel eyes slowly blinked open with confusion, "Why is every one looking at me?"

"Germany, we're going to need you to keep a close eye on him." The German nation nodded but his mind was some where else.

*Flash Back*

_ The air smelled of gun smoke and blood and the screams of dying men filled the air. It was World War II and Germany and Italy were fighting side by side. Of course Germany was doing most of the fighting, but Italy was able to help here and there. Pain rippled through his body with every move he made, the battle was going on for a while now and he was ready to give out, but he wouldn't of course, the determination of his country rain through his veins and he would keep going until the end. His pondering was cut short though as a bullet ripped through his torso and he fell into a heap._

_ "Germany!" Italy cried from across the trench they were fighting from. The arian's only response was to cough up blood and the pasta loving nation began to tremble. Germany tried to stand up to comfort the other nation but stopped as his shaking halted and the brunet looked up to reveal insane purple eyes._

_ "heh~ This is going to be so much fun!" The Italian pulled out a handful of knifes for each hand as he giggled and dived into battle leaving a horror filled German to watch helplessly as almost 30 soldiers were slayed with his bare hands. Finally when the carnage had made most of the fighters to run away Italy, if Germany could call him that any more, grew still. The bland haired man stood up and cautiously walked towards him._

_ "Italy?" The smaller man fell to his knees in shock._

_ "Germany...What have I done? OH GOD! I'm a monster!" The Shrieks wavered into the still air and Italy started to sob in desperate disbelief, wanting to have someone tell him that he didn't commit the crime that just happened. All Germany could do was hold him silently._

_*End Flash Back*_

"But you wont need to alone," the hamburger eating man continued successfully bringing the German back to reality, "I figured we could all stay together in a main building until this is sorted out"

This statement was greeted with different reactions all around the room, how ever, all were forced to agree with the plan because it sounded like the only logical thing to do and no one could come up with a better idea. Eventually all heads nodded in agreement.

"Good! then it's decided, we can all go-"

That's when the doors slammed shut and the lights went out.


	3. Chapter 3

So I decided that the 2p will not all gain another body, but will instead be taking over the 1p's. It works out perfect for the drama I'm planning in the future ^J^. Please review! It encourages me to update faster.

All at once the countries of the world leaped into action. Switzerland pulled out a large rifle and pulled his sister to his side. America grabbed his small hand gun and stood in front of England, while Russia seized his pipe and Canada just hugged Kumajiro closer. The rest of the nations stood in their own defensive stances and were holding their own personal weapons, listening closely for a hint of what was happening. Germany clutched his gun and whip closer as soft footsteps were heard coming down the hall way. Italy let out a soft whimper when the door opened with a creaked and a dark figure entered the room.

"I don't know who you are, but you've entered the nation's meeting. You don't belong here, please leave immediately." America called, in case it was just a lost human.

Giggling filled the air sending shivers down some people's backs. Italy clutched the German's arm almost painfully now.

"Don't worry lads, I'm not here to hurt you yet, just want to grab something quick and I'll be on my way!" The mysterious figure spoke happily. The faint light coming out from under the door shinned off his teeth as he grinned. "Ah! Here it is!" The man grabbed Canada and pulled him in front of him.

'Vordammt! Now we can't shoot him with out risking hurting Canada.' Germany thought grimly.

The Canadian in question let out a soft cry of pain and dropped his bear when a knife was randomly dragged across his face tearing skin.

"Matvey!" Russia yelled angrily and started to run towards his lover.

But the figure would have none of that. Waving his finger around he made a tisking sound and cut Matthew's arm, halting the larger man in his tracks. Canada could only cry out and fight against the perpetrator's hold.

France reached out desperately. "Mon petit! Non!"

America growled deep within his throat. "Damn you! You bastard! Let my brother go!"

"But I love his pain! It's so delicious the way he yells." The man seemed to hum in thought, "Yes, I think I'll keep him." with that the figure began to chant under his breath.

"No! It's my 2p!" England shouted, " He's going to use a spell to transport out of here! Stop him!" Russia once again began to run towards the duo but it was to late, with a flash of light and a call of "Russia!" from Canada, they disappeared, leaving the purple eyed man grabbing out at empty air. It was still for a moment before Russia fell to his knees staring at the ground. "I-I couldn't help him, my sunflower..." The man began to tremble and then let out a yell of anger while he punched the ground. America stared at the space where his brother once stood blankly. Through out this all Germany also continued to stare at the spot Canada had previously been standing, feeling Italy's warm body pressed against his side. Could that have been Italy? Could his partner have been stolen away that easily? Italy was his life line, his warmth, he was the only thing that could make him smile. When the end of World War II came Germany had started to fall into a depression, his leader had gone behind his back and killed thousands of his people and his brother was taken away. Thoughts of ending it all had naturally appeared through his mind but since he was a nation, nothing would work. But that didn't mean he couldn't feel the pain each attempt brought. Every day seemed to have a cloud of sadness and angst over it, that is, until the ringing of the door bell summoned him to his door and the sight of his Italian friend greeted him, with a bright smile yet worried eyes. The sun began to shine on his life again soon after. The sound of running brought him from his thoughts as France seemed to snap out of his daze and jog towards the doors before flinging them open, his gaze scorched the hall looking for his former colony, but no one was there. France let out a soft cry and slid down the door frame. His distress seemed to float to America because the young man whipped around and punched the wall leaving a large hole. He sat there panting for a few moments before he spoke in a hollow voice as if he was trying to shove down all his emotions, " I'll email you the location to the meeting base...be there in two days" America shuddered and seemed to fold in on himself.

* * *

Canada moaned as he opened his eyes. His head hurt a lot and he was pretty sure he dropped his glasses since everything was blurry, all he could make out was a single light bulb hanging above him and a small window across the rather large room. Everything was cement and the cold was creeping through his cloths. Canada lifted up his hand to clutch his head from the growing headache but stopped when he felt extra weight. Looking down he saw metal shackles on his wrists. 'You have g-got to b-be kidding me, why shackles? I mean they are pretty long, but still...' He was a nation, and even though he wasn't as strong as his brother, he was still stronger then any human so he could easily break the chains out of the wall. Standing up he pulled the chains until they weren't slack any more and began to apply pressure. All of a sudden, electricity coursed through his body causing him to fall to the ground in a fit of screaming and pain. Once the punishment had finished Canada couldn't even find the strength to stand back up.

Shivering he let out a whimper, "M-maple." 'W-what have I gotten into this time?'

* * *

*Two days later*

The empty room stared back at Germany's empty pondering, he sighed as he laid his suitcase on the bed in the room he was sharing with Prussia, and Italy. He had gotten only about 7 hours of sleep in total in the last three days, worry for every one dear to him had kept him up. Silently Germany began to unpack as he listened to America enthusiastically inform his men about how there were going to be the 'hero'. The soldiers seemed to be in a daze from finally meeting their personified country that they had only heard about in school and training. Evidently the blue eyed man had recovered from his brother's kidnapping enough to at least act normal. The nations had all moved into the abandoned military base with ease and they were allowed to bring in ten men to support them. The humans were staying in a different building, while the countries would stay in the main one. Germany stopped his packing for a moment when he heard footsteps behind him and two arms wrapped around his wast.

"Yes Italy?"

"Ve~ Germany seemed worried and I was wondering if I could help." Italy said as he looked up at Germany sadly, "I don't like seeing you so stressed like this..."

Warmth spread through Germany's chest at the small country's words. 'gott...' he turned around and buried his face in his brown hair and inhaled deeply, secretly smiling at Italy's giggles before making a silent vow that he would do every thing to keep him safe.

* * *

Pacing, that's all he could manage right now. With each step he took the air seemed bend with his body and frosted footsteps were left behind. His cloths still remained in his suitcase and his men were to frightened of his bad mood to even approach him about why they were there. All he could think off was of how scared or hurt Canada could be. Russia stopped to glare at the wall harshly, he would save his lover and he would make the 2p pay. He grinned to himself darkly as his aura sprang up, they would regret ever laying eyes on him.

Done! I hope you liked it! Review! NOW! XD


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it's taken me to update! Homecoming and homework! GAH! But now I'm back and shall try my best to update faster each time...reviews would help! *gives hopeful Russia-puppy dog eyes* ...oh yeah! Warning, implied sexual content (I guess) and Germany's dirty mind. XD

The cafeteria hummed with the voices of the world. The G-8, joined by Prussia, sat together on one of the long tables in the military base's eatery. The rest of the nations were in there own particular groups. Lovino choose to sit by Antonio and Belgium, the Nordics on one table, the Baltic countries in another, and so one. Every one was holding conversations with their own level of enthusiasm. America was waving in his hands around in the air while slurping from his seemingly never empty soda cup. His childish shouting caused England's eyebrows to twitch before he smacked the younger nation over the head. France eagerly joined in their bickering, the romance that he could sense pulling him forward almost against his own will. Russia only sat there sat glowered at his food and China sat next to him grumbling about western countries. But Germany could hardly pay attention to any of this because Italy was currently holding all of his attention. Italy had wanted to eat wurst that day claiming that he like Germany's food. Gott, It wasn't fair! The way his lips would wrap around the sausage was so tempting and the noises of enjoyment the Italian seemed to be emitting after every bite weren't helping. The self restraint that Germany was applying caused sweat to bead on his for head, and dare he say it, he was jealous of the stupid pre-packaged meat! Unbidden, images began to float through his mind but he forced them down with a blush. His blue eyes search the room for any kind of distraction and soon landed on his bruder. The albino was nearly drooling at Feliciano, Obviously he was having similar thoughts. Trembling, he reached over to grab at the Italian. Prussia's eyes were wide open, the urge to invade virtual regions pretty much spilling out of his brain, but just as his hands brushed against Italy's blue uniform he was yanked into a head lock

"GAH!" Prussia cried in surprise, craning his head back he got a glimpse of smooth blond hair, "What ze hell west?! Why did you stop me?!"

"If you think I'm just going to let you do that to Italy then your mistaken."

"B-but just look at little Ita-chan!" Prussia was now almost sputtering for breath, but he managed to smirk, "Oh I see! Kesesese~ Meinen kleine bruder has finally taken an interest?"

Germany dropped Prussia in embarrassment his face lighting up with a blush. "I-I...Bruder!"

The albino only laughed harder, "Oh God! You haven't even told him how you feel yet!" He managed to subdue his laughter and stood up strait. "Listen West, you can't keep this in. You have to tell him sometime." Prussia became oddly serious, "If you need any help on the matter you know you can come to me, ok?" He patted Germany's shoulder before walking away towards Spain and France leaving Germany staring after him.

"Ve~ Germany?" Italy poked his shoulder from behind him, "I'm done eating now. Should we go to our room now and prepare for the meeting tonight?"

"J-ja" Germany's head was in a buzz, should he really tell Italy of his feelings? He couldn't help but have his doubts since his last attempt he tried at that restaurant failed. He barley stopped in front of their door in time due to his thoughts but luckily spotted it at the last second. Leading the Italian through the door he swooped down to his dresser to look through his cloths. A couple minutes went by in complete silence, it was odd really. Where was Italy's constant chatter?

With a sigh Germany looked up, "Alright Italien, Whats the matter?"

Italy jumped a bit and chuckled nervously, "Nothing!"

Germany only stared at him for a few seconds before Italy gave in, "It's just I can't stop thinking about what Grandpa Rome said when he took me away for a couple years."

"What did he say?"

"Well he wanted to warn me..."

*Flash Back*

_"Italy!" The yell floated over the grassy plains until it hit the certain Italian's ears. He perked up and grabbed his collection of flower that he had been picking._

_ "Coming!, Ve~" He ran through the green stalks as the bent in the wind. Finally up ahead the figure of his grandpa appeared getting bigger with each second. When he arrived next to Rome he bent __down with his hands on his knees, gasping for air._

_ "What do you want Nonno?"_

_ His grandpa only gazed at him sadly, "Well I decided that it was time to tell you something." He picked Italy up and cradled him in his arms, "Something vary important, that I wish I didn't have to tell you."_

_ Italy's heart started racing with the impending knowledge, "What is it?"_

_ "Well remember when I told you about our 2ps?"_

_ "Si~"_

_ "I left out something very important." Rome looked up at the sky for a moment before looking back down at Italy, "In each generation of nations there is a certain one that hold a great responsibility. They hold the key to our second players, our opposites, our darker sides."_

_ "What does that have to do with me?" Italy asked, already fearing the answer._

_ "The larger man sat down in the grass and put Italy on his lap, "Well based on what I've found out, that's going to be you." He stroked Italy's hair, "That means your going to have a lot to hold on your shoulders. Your 2p is what you could call the leader of the rest."_

_ "But that's a good thing right?"_

_ "Not in this case, because he wont actually command them. He's more the tie that holds them to reality. With out him there would be no others."_

_ "Then why can't we just kill him?" Italy asked excitedly, he could save so many other nations the stress of their other sides._

_ "Because that would kill you" The young Italian's body ran cold._

*End Flash back*

Germany sat back wide eyed, "Why are you telling me this?"

"I need you to do something for me." Italy's face darkened with determination.

"What?" The Aryan nation suspected what the answer was but he hoped to god that it was anything else but that.

Italy smiled at him, eyes closed and head tilted to the side, his usual face of innocent happiness, "I need you to promise me that If I get turned into my 2p with no chance of becoming normal again and if Artie manages to turn many of our friends as well that you'll kill me."

The world stopped at that moment. Germany couldn't believe what he just heard, kill him? Rage flashed through his body.

"How can you even ask that of me?" The larger man's hands shook as he grabbed Italy's shoulders. "You expect me to go through with this ridiculous problem?"

The Italian's eyes opened in confusion, "I don't understand why it's that big of a deal. Every one thinks of me as some weak, worthless country anyways."

"N-no never!" Germany's heart seemed to break at Italy's words, "You will always be so much more then that to me. You're ability to smile in the most grim situations, and look at the world with forgiveness even after all it's done...Italy, that is true strength."

"I-I don't understand."

"Italy, can't you see?" Germany felt the room spinning around him, "I love you!"

Aaaaaaannnnd Done! Reviews help me update faster...just saying!^J^


End file.
